Venganza Madrugadora
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred encuentra infantil la actitud de Arthur con querer vengarse por desverlalo la noche anterior, sin querer. No lo haría con Arthur. Arthur, igual se vengó toda la noche. *UKxUSA; Lemon*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: Lemon Fuerte con palabras vulgares **[incluso…¿Hard?] También tiene sus momentos románticos, para no dejarlo tan frío. Puede atentar contra su mente, si la tienes sensible como la mía, pero resistió a esto. Juego de tiempos.

**Pareja: **UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

Continuación de "Madrugar".

Se les recomienda pañuelos desechables y ventilador. Si fuera posible un paño mojado con agua fría.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza Madrugadora.<strong>

Diablos. Los besos de Inglaterra lo llevan al mismo paraíso y lo queman como el infierno. Quema sus pechos, su torso, su tórax. Su pelvis aunque no haya llegado ahí, el cual lo hizo antes, al principio de todo.

Suspira relajado. Sus ojos permanecen cerrados. Suelto, libre, a merced. Su cabeza recostada sin hacer ningún movimiento que no sea mirarlo un poco y regresar a su estado de…como si estuviera enfermo, con fiebre a temperatura de cuarenta grados o más. Y en su frente, tiene la mano izquierda allí. No sabe por qué, pero es costumbre. ¿Quizás para poder sentir mejor los preciados, jugosos y calientes besos del inglés? Es lo menos importante ahora, mucho menos para colocarse a pensar. Pensar, meditar, no es bueno en este momento. Su mente yace en otro lugar.

Cuando llegó a casa, jamás imaginó lo preparado por Arthur. Jamás se lo imaginó. Ni siquiera por algo tan tonto. Sin embargo, se le olvida como es su novio. Si se burlan de él, lo pagan. Orgulloso, vengativo. Venganza. Jugar un poco. Aprovechar la majestad de la noche que les brinda. Inglaterra supo como, teniendo a Estados Unidos en la cama, a piel descubierta, regaloneándolo con sus labios y manos. Eso sí, tuvo que aguantar sus escenas de reclamos, ya que Alfred no quería madrugar, además no lo entendía, pero si entendía lo idiota que era Arthur.

Únicamente no podía dormir, no era su intención desvelarlo la noche pasada. ¡No es razón para hacer esto! Esto…esto comenzó hace minutos atrás. Llegó a la casa, entró al cuarto al no encontrar a su pareja en la sala y en la cocina. Seguro estaría en la habitación viendo sus series inglesas. Y adivinó. Kirkland estaba sentado en la cama divirtiéndose con la televisión. Estados Unidos alzó la mano para saludar y avisar su regreso. Se hicieron unas pocas preguntas sobre el día, mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda al de ojos verdes. Comenzó a despojarse de sus cosas materiales.

Inglaterra lo miraba. Sería el momento. Se puso de pie y se acercó al menor.

―Párate ―ordenó sin más. El chico de lentes no comprendía, haciendo una pregunta―. Párate. ―repitió con más tono. No quería salirse de control en golpearlo o insultarlo. Tenía bastante con lo de anoche.

Alfred, al ponerse de pie, sintió su cuerpo irse a la pared. Por poco casi se cayó por esa no _delicada mostración de cariño británico_. Le dolió la cabeza por ese golpe contra el muro. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué Inglaterra lo trató así de repente?

― ¡¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? ¡Eso me dolió! ―era la reacción esperada por el mayor, sosteniéndolo de ambos brazos, a lo que luego los deja libre. Y lleva los suyos sobre la pared, dejando sin salida a Jones.

― ¿Te acuerdas que ayer no me dejaste dormir? ―preguntó penetrándolo con la mirada.

―Ah…sí. ―no comprendía la situación. Nada tenía que ver cada acción con la otra.

―Por tu culpa madrugué y te burlaste de mí ―respondió resentido recordando la burla americana sobre su rostro de zombi en la mañana. Se lo iba a devolver de la mejor manera. Sonrió de lado―. Te haré madrugar hoy.

Los segundos no se contaron al acercamiento de la boca inglesa a la del menor, quien lo detuvo, posando las manos sobre los hombros de Inglaterra, alejándolo.

―Un segundo ―trató de razonar. Frunció el entrecejo―. ¿Estás enojado por eso? ¿Por eso te quieres vengar? ―soltó una risita― Estás actuando infantil.

Vaya, y el mundo decía que Estados Unidos era el infantil. A ver quien se enojaba por tonterías.

Arthur bajó los brazos. Esto iba hacer difícil. Alfred no era tonto, pero podría obligarle a _madrugar_, aunque…eso sería malo y cruel de su parte, siendo lo más seguro el término de la relación y terminar en un bar de mala muerte todo ebrio con su frase "tomo para olvidar". Sádico, no era.

Ciertas palabras incrédulas podrían ayudar.

Arregla inocente y coqueto el cuello de la camisa del estadounidense.

―Uhm… ¿si te digo que necesito atención?

―Para eso tienes dos manos. ―le cortó al instante.

―Prefiero las tuyas. Y ―hizo una pequeña pausa, alzando la vista al individuo obstinado de al frente―…deseas las mías también.

Alfred se sonrojó. Ni siquiera tuvo en sus pensamientos las palabras del europeo, y ahora que lo pensaba, si las deseaba.

―No me voy a costar contigo por tu tonta venganza. ―no obstante, se resistiría en hacerlo con él si era por eso. No tendría sentido por muy sexo salvaje que fuera.

Para Inglaterra le dio igual. Haría su venganza realidad. Solamente debía 'domesticarlo' un poco y lo tendría en bandeja. Era un genio. A veces se sentía raro con esa personalidad.

Por lo tanto, actuó en acortar la distancia de sus alientos, sin antes susurrar despacio pero con fuerza. Sin dejar al de lentes expresarse con el habla.

―_I love you _―lento dejó caer sus parpados percibiendo la respiración del menor que se aceleró con su mágica frase. ¿Cómo lo iba a pasar desapercibido? Lo oyó demasiado sensual, siendo perfecto para despertar sus deseos, más cuando la boca inglesa rozó con la suya―_. I love you, Alfred._

Los labios se juntaron de manera débil, lento y preciso. Estados Unidos apenas iba cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar de apoco, olvidando en no acostarse con Inglaterra por su estúpida venganza. En verdad, deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba calentar esta noche, hasta que sus cuerpos ardieran como sus lenguas dentro de la cavidad contraria, danzando en el tibio hálito, una y otra vez.

Se ayudaban con sus manos, acariciándose sus siluetas, explorándose dentro de las prendas. Arthur utilizaba las yemas de sus dedos, deslizando suave por los contornos del vientre norteamericano. Le gustaba sentir aquella piel. Como dicen por ahí, hay que ir lento para disfrutar. Arthur Kirkland sabía disfrutar muy bien. No.

Más que bien.

Jones exhaló. Tomó aire. Siguió con el beso abriendo todavía más. Su compañero procedió hacer lo mismo, devorándolo más caliente de lo que estaba. Lo mordía cada segundo. Se mordían, jugaban dentro de un combate entre sus órganos húmedos regresando a unirse. Los labios iban hacia arriba y hacia abajo, inclusive hacia cada lado existente, mojándolos y remojándolos. Las comisuras no eran la excepción. No se salvaron.

Sentían el rostro húmedo por sus salivas. No sabían cuál de los dos era el más baboso en besar. Aun así, el ósculo era intenso…y mojado. Y cuando se separaban, sentían el aire helado en sus músculos bucales a causa del tibio néctar compartido.

Dejaron el ósculo de lado. El país británico se fue al cuello americano, posesionándose en el lugar, marcándolo como su territorio, sin tomar en cuenta que lo marca siempre. Pero es bueno recordar que es suyo.

Oyó la voz jadeante del menor. Era baja. Alfred se recostó en la pared, haciendo la cabeza para un lado, bridando la libertad al mayor en crearle placer en su piel. No podía creer que también le lamió la manzana de Adán. Sí, lo hizo, yendo para el otro extremo. A la vez, Arthur maldecía la camisa de la potencia mundial. Estorbaba. Chocaban sus labios con el cuello de la prenda. Era fastidioso. Mientras estaba besando y succionando el cuello del menor, fue abriéndole la camisa, despejándole los hombros. No se la quitó, no era el momento adecuado. Y fue pasando sus manos por esos hombros formados, en tanto que su boca…su lengua acariciaba el lóbulo del joven.

Siendo lo bastante en recorrerle arriba, decidió darse el lujo de viajar al sur. En la clavícula. En las tetillas erizadas y duras, vistiéndose del líquido bucal, sustituyendo un chupetín para el mayor. Continuó en su trayectoria sembrando cálidos besos por todo el torso americano, olvidando la atención de un pequeño problema que acomplejaba al dueño de la mencionada parte del cuerpo. Inglaterra podría jurar, que ese pequeño rollito conformado por hamburguesas le tenía cariño. No era tan malo. Igualmente le tenía cariño una parte esencial. Esa parte era al llegar debajo de la pelvis.

Enseguida, Jones enderezó la cabeza para observar al mayor hurgando en su entrepierna. Era de noche. La luz estaba encendida en la habitación. Perfectamente podía ver la atracción fogosa ahí. Verlo desabrochar su pantalón, posar la palma en frotar y apretar, ayudándolo en aumentar el tamaño de su glande, era realmente excitante, siendo ser el comienzo en volverse loco esperando la entrega de la boca inglesa.

Le suaviza el miembro con la lengua, de principio a fin, afirmándolo con la mano. La punta de la intimidad del país menor dejó salir el líquido incoloro, donde fue quitado por el inglés. Sin embargo, el líquido volvió a dejarse ver. Era indicio de la excitación del estadounidense, y no se detendría hasta brindarle lo mejor, lo más experimentado por su boca. Así sería, sin olvidarse de lamerle un poco más tiempo la punta, abriendo un poco la boca solamente para tener adentro esa pequeña parte. Luego, lo masturbó con la mano.

Alfred estaba acalorado y un tanto molesto por la lentitud de su pareja en atender a su compañero de cuerpo. Si esa era su intención, lo estaba logrando.

Arthur era cruel.

Cambio de opinión.

―Ahh… ―gimió al sentir su pene dentro del paladar del mayor. Fue sutil el delis por la piel dura. Salió y volvió a entrar en total control del anglosajón.

Kirkland iba empapando el glande del americano. Los músculos del labio resbalaban por la mezcla entre el lubricante y la saliva, entibiando en endurecerlo aun más. Sí, era posible ponérselo más duro. Y el suyo también lo estaba, muy rígido sintiendo que el pantalón le quedaba chico. Le gustaría dejar libre su erección, pero prefería al norteamericano que lo hiciera. Era más divertido y un intercambio sabroso.

Seguía dándole sexo oral a Alfred, éste se mordía el labio inferior y apenas podía ver a través de sus lentes, que estaban empañados, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Manteniendo la mirada pegada en los movimientos del mayor, le sujetó los cabellos. Lo guiaba, y lo aferraba a su pelvis metiendo todo su pene allá dentro. Claro, no quería ahogarlo, mas se sentía maravilloso.

Jadeó con fuerza. Lo soltó.

Inglaterra abrió la boca dejando escapar el aire y el néctar bucal en forma de puente entré él y lo que acababa de chupar. Levantó los orbes, curvando los labios.

― ¿Cómo va? ―preguntó divertido lamiendo sus dedos. Luego abarcó una vez más el órgano de su pareja.

―Mojado ―le devolvió el gesto divertido, sin esperar ciertos intrusos en su ano, bajándole el pantalón y la ropa interior―. Ah-ahhh…

Esto sobrepasaba el límite. Lo estaba masturbando con la boca y penetrándolo con los dedos. ¡Era abuso! Condenado sexual inglés, no podía ser tan…tan…tan bueno.

Dejó de hacer 'sufrir' a Estados Unidos. Fue besarle los labios sin haberlo hecho eyacular, porque tenía una idea buenísima para compartir con él. Y el condenado pantalón le seguía apretando más de la cuenta. Lo tenía duro como piedra. Grande e hinchado. No esperaría otro segundo más. Debería apresurar las cosas.

Terminando de besarse, lleva al estadounidense a la cama, recostándolo obligado. Inglaterra se le aproximaba gateando, donde sus cabellos se encontraban desordenados como si hubiera pasado un huracán por su cabeza, agregando la humedad agarrada en las hebras.

Desde la perspectiva de Jones, el mayor se vía sensual, ardiente, hermoso, con ganas de lanzarse a él para que le hiciera de todo en el cuerpo. Sin duda esta noche, iba ser muy caliente.

Arthur se despojó de su camiseta, sin quitar la vista de encima en el chico.

―De todas formas me vengaré ―lo desconcertó―. Te haré madrugar, no dormirás nada.

¿Qué? ¿Eso significaba que desde el principió era mentira? ¿Solo lo iban hacer por la venganza? ¡¿Qué cochinadas le haría hacer Arthur? _Oh, my God!_

― ¡Me mentis-!

Alfred fue callado, sellando la rabia. La boca británica se posó en la de él, un tanto violenta para cerrársela, y suave al alejarse.

―No hagas escándalo ―le mostró una sonrisa, alejándose procediendo a quitarse los pantalones, únicamente se dejándose su bóxer―. Tampoco te voy a violar o experimentar sadomasoquismo. ―procedió en sacárselos al menor, quien lo seguía mirando.

Por lo menos ya sabía que el sadomasoquismo no entraría en el juego. De repente le llamó la atención la nueva expresión en el perfil del mayor. Los verdes iban directos a sus azules.

―_I love you too much to do that to you. __(Te quiero mucho como para hacerte eso)_ ―mencionó sereno extendiendo las manos a despojarle la camisa.

Estados Unidos no tenía el habla. La garganta estaba inmóvil y estrecha. No era necesario hacer más escándalos, si de algún modo deseaba tener esta noche de pasión. Desde su punto de vista, Inglaterra, aparte de querer hacerlo por venganza, también lo deseaba. Hoy día era domingo. Se suponía que el fin de semana siempre lo hacían, no por cuestión de rutina, si no que llegaban las ganas en esos días, para liberarse y recordar la compañía del otro, y por qué estaban juntos. Y como ayer no les tocó, ni el viernes tampoco, no hay mejor que el domingo, siendo el día más aburrido de la semana. El problema sería despertarse al otro día. Lunes, día de trabajo, yendo con todo el cuerpo adolorido y el rostro de insomnio. No obstante, valdría la pena en hacer el amor hoy.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos, Inglaterra ya se encontraba literalmente comiendo su boca en compañía de sacarle a Texas, depositándolo en el mueble de al lado. Sus brazos se movieron en abrazar al mayor por la espalda, sin ninguna fuerza, solo sentir la desnuda piel.

Después, el antiguo pirata fue deslizándose hacia abajo, pausando en cada estación del centro sur estadounidense.

Es el momento actual, en el cual al paso de los minutos su erección yace en el interior de la cavidad bucal de Kirkland. Otra vez, sin dejarlo explotar. Regresa a besarlo.

Alfred, cansado de estar recostado a merced y sumiso para su amante, hunde sus dígitos en las hebras rebeldes del inglés, levantándose en llevarlo al otro extremo de la cama. Ahora es él arriba de Arthur, continuando el intenso ósculo. Entre su boca, una risilla del de abajo aparece.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―Inglaterra pregunta sonriente sin dejar de corresponderle, afirmándolo de la cintura.

Antes de contestar, Jones sella el beso como corresponde. Con presión y sonido. Levanta la cabeza.

―También quiero participar. No eres el único que la puede chupar.

―Entonces hazlo. ―así de simple coloca sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, acostándola como si nada. Dándole su cuerpo al menor, a que haga lo que desea hacerle.

Arthur cierra los parpados. Relajado. Ansiado. En su cara se dibuja una sonrisa, disfrutando de los labios americanos, quienes exploran su torso. No son solamente los labios, también las manos. Ellas ayudan en tocar, en conocer los puntos exactos en complacer al mayor. Ambos saben cuales son las zonas donde les provoca el gozo. No se equivocan, ninguno de los dos rubios.

La piel inglesa se eriza al contacto de su pezón derecho con los dientes del menor. Lo mordió sutil, y luego lo lamió, mientras que el otro solitario fue atendido por los dedos, apretándolo hasta levantarlo.

Prosigue hacia abajo. Se instala bajo el obligo. Entre sus manos arremanga la prenda interior comenzando a descender saliendo de los pies, tirándola a cualquier parte. No le interesa. Le importa más regresar al lugar teniendo en sus manos el órgano viril del británico. Éste lo levanta y pasa toda la empapada lengua desde los testículos a la punta, oprimiendo la hendidura. También lo hace con el dedo pulgar, hurtando los gemidos de Inglaterra.

Paso siguiente, rodear la piel endurecida con su aliento evaporado. La cabeza va hacia abajo y hacia arriba. Empieza a moverse de manera magistral, incluso da danzas y círculos como si estuviera jugando. Llegan a escuchar sonidos por cada chupada dada. Alfred se lo está succionando hasta el fondo, y Arthur siente que su glande se derrite allá adentro. Está tan caliente, tan caliente…que es fantástico.

―A-Alfred… ―no puede soportar más. Necesita liberar sus incoherencias, ya que el aludido lo vuelve loco, solo espera no terminar en un psicólogo a causa de perder la razón o la cabeza. Tal vez, ambas 'cabezas' las va a perder si siguen así.

― ¿Te gusta Arthur? ―alza el rostro, mientras lo masturba con la mano. Surca los labios, dulce e inocente― Dime que soy bueno.

―No… ―niega al instante enderezando el cuerpo― Eres muy bueno.

Estados Unidos creyó ser pésimo. Pero no lo es. Se siente bien para poder continuar.

―Espera Alfred… ―cuando él lo detiene, el nombrado apenas abrió la boca antes de adentrarlo― hagamos algo mucho mejor.

Entonces, el portador del rizo se sienta esperando lo pensado por su antiguo tutor. Tan solo verle la expresión de querer gozar, puede esperarse cualquier cosa _sucia._ Sin embargo, lo extraño es ver al mayor volviéndose a estirar. Los pies frente al cabezal. La cabeza en dirección al menor. Lo observa.

Arthur lo llama. Alfred presiente que esa posición la vio antes en algún lugar, ¿pero en dónde? En vivo lo duda mucho.

E Inglaterra le dice… ―Hagamos el sesenta y nueve. ―de lo más natural de la vida.

― ¿Eh? ―claro, se sorprende al no recordar esa posición. ¿Cuál era esa? Uhmmm~…

¡Ya lo recuerda! ¡Santo cielos! ¡¿Enserio van hacer eso? La primera vez que vio esa escena fue en su primera película porno y…con Arthur. Sí, quería ver una, la curiosidad lo mataba. Deseaba saber por qué a Francis, Antonio, Ludwig, Arthur y entre otros les gustaba ver ese género de gente desnuda.

Ese día, nunca debió existir. Lo vio con Inglaterra. Fue traumante. La pantalla mostraba hasta el alma de las mujeres, incluso unas cuantas tenían sexo anal y… ¡No! ¡Ya no quiere recordar! Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a ver más esa clase de películas. Y para colmo, Arthur ni se inmutaba en moverse. Estaba serio, concentrado como si el film porno se tratara de tragedia y romance.

Dios.

Aunque…esto es diferente. No será espectador de la escena. Será parte de ella, con Arthur.

Respira profundamente. Analiza la posición del mayor. Entonces la suya ya sabe cual es. Va gateando hacia él, levantando una pierna, dejándola al otro lado de la silueta anglosajona. Le está dando la espalda. Las manos contrarias le sujetan los glúteos, provocando nerviosismo. Alfred se tensa. Las mejillas se le ruborizan.

― ¿Está bien? ―el país del antiguo continente no duda en preocuparse por lo quieto de su ex-colonia, quien afirma estar bien― Entonces estírate. ―no le ordena en absoluto. Le dice para que se mueva.

Estados Unidos, con el rostro hecho un poema hasta las orejas, presiona los ojos y se inclina a la entrepierna de su compañero. Éste le afirma haciéndolo para atrás, a su rostro. Lo primero en sentir son unos cálidos besos en sus nalgas. Bien, el otro ya comienza, no puede atrasarse. No lo piensa dos veces sin tomarle atención a sus pómulos, y abre la boca cogiendo el miembro inglés.

Por parte del mayor, iniciando en ir lento, extiende la lengua al orificio al anal. Solo un roce, provocando una extraña sensación en el dueño de aquella parte. Fue extraña, y no fue mala. Si quiere puede seguir sin ningún impedimento.

Y ahí están, lamiendo y probando sus partes íntimas en aquel número mágicamente erótico. La vergüenza en el americano se ha ido. Disfruta como nunca. Y Arthur también, por supuesto.

El chico del rizo se detiene en la felación, continúa con la mano. La respiración la tiene acelerada.

―No puedo creer que tu cara esté en mi trasero ―menciona extasiado mirando para atrás, donde con suerte logra ver la cabeza del mayor―. Ah-ahh…

Sin previo aviso el dedo índice de Kirkland se introduce en su ano. Lo tomó desprevenido.

―Tú solo sigue con lo tuyo. ―nada más que eso y continúa metiendo y sacando su dígito en el interior del menor. Lo hace girar dentro. Mete un segundo para abrir más, en tanto el norteamericano acepta la petición de orden, regresando a darle la bienvenida a la erección.

Segundos después, aparece un segundo movimiento en el cuerpo de Jones. No basta con la dilatación, Arthur le ofrece su boca en masturbarlo, incrementando el placer más allá de lo imaginado. La escena de sexo no se detiene. Ambos mantienen los ojos cerrados. Alfred, inconscientemente sube y baja la pelvis, porque la sensación de la humedad es muy buena, y siente el clímax acercase.

Arthur, lo siente igual.

Van a terminar en la boca contraria. Espectacular.

El primero en venirse es Inglaterra. Lo sigue Estados Unidos. La viscosidad fluye por sus comisuras. Se hacen a un lado, separándose y limpiándose con sus manos. Pero Arthur se adelanta en tomar al menor de los cabellos, recostándole solo la cabeza. Alfred libera un insulto, muy enojado. Al mayor no le interesa. La venganza no termina todavía, señores.

Entre sus manos afirma los glúteos americanos, donde son la única parte de la silueta del país joven levantada, mostrando la abertura siendo nuevamente lamida.

― ¿Va-Vas a seguir? ―pregunta entrecortado, aferrado de las sábanas.

―Claro. No te he follado. ―responde animado, metiendo un dedo y sacándolo en seguida. Posterior a esto, le abre el trasero para darle más de sus jugos bucales.

―No lo mojes tanto… ―de acuerdo, una cosa era lubricarlo y dilatarlo, a una muy distinta en empaparlo como si fuera comida.

Y el momento de follar llega.

Kirkland coge su erección en la búsqueda de la abertura expuesta. La sumerge de a poco yendo al final haciendo jadear a Alfred. Retrocede lo necesario sin salir y empuja dominando el ritmo, el cual lo va aumentando con todo el placer y la sensualidad.

Los puños americanos agarran con más fuerza las telas que cubren la cama. La cabeza la deja hundir en el colchón, gimiendo ahogado a todo volumen. Su pareja va demasiado rápido, su heroico trasero se va partir en cualquier instante y lo sabe. Pero…es _malditamente delicioso._ Ni muerto lo detendrá. Aun así…

Desahoga la cabeza.

―A-Arthur…déjame…a mí…

El nombrado comprende. Sonríe ladeado y sale de su cuerpo. Se acomoda estirándose a la espera de lo pedido de su amante. Éste va a él. Lo besa en los labios mientras separa las piernas para sentarse encima de su cuerpo. Se hace para atrás y alza su trasero, cogiendo el glande del inglés en introducirlo. Y se desliza hacia abajo, emitiendo un sonido de sexo proveniente de su boca. Estando en la posición, comienza a menear el vientre, apoyando las manos en el pecho del de orbes esmeraldas. Va hacia adelante y atrás, sintiendo toda la carne en su espacio ajeno, un intruso que le provoca un gran deleite, y el sudor fugándose de los poros por los constantes desplazamientos y el ambiente más infernal que antes.

Ambas siluetas brillan por la exudación. Sus suspiros inagotables son amalgama pura a través de sus bocas entreabiertas.

Inglaterra alza los brazos, separando los dedos de sus manos haciendo entender al menor colocar las suyas a las de él. Que se aferren, que compartan la energía. Y lo hace. Alfred coge las elegantes manos inglesas y las presiona, ayudándolo a saltar con mayor intensidad.

―_Yes, yes!… _―con esta atracción, solo esperan que no llegue a oídos de los vecinos, podrían despertarlos― _Fuck me, England…fuck me…_

―Mué-muévete rápido… ―dice totalmente embelesado, manteniendo un ojo abierto, afirmando con más fuerza las palmas americanas.

―_I like your dick, Arthur. __It's so big… (Me gusta tu polla, Arthur. Es tan grande…)_ ―quiso decirle la verdad sobre el individuo que le abre las paredes por cada movimiento. Y de un momento a otro, informa en no poder seguir más, la satisfacción se aproxima para él.

Por lo tanto, el europeo extiende la mano derecha mientras que la otra sigue junta a la del estadounidense, abrigando el órgano viril del chico. Al tenerlo entre sus dedos, manipula el genital, estimulando para que los dos acaben. Arthur también desea dar fin a la acción. Su intimidad como la de Alfred no darán más, y aceleran el ritmo.

La columna americana se encorva hacia adelante. Las cejas se juntan y arrugan el puente expresando alivio. Su tirita por completo al sentir la eyaculación quemando en su interior y la suya al aire.

La mano inglesa y la norteamericana se despegan. Sus pechos se alzan al respirar, recuperando la compostura perdida en todos estos eternos minutos de pasión. Cansados, agotados, exhaustos. Inglaterra se deja literalmente morir. Estados Unidos se hace a un lado, con mucho cuidado en sacarse el miembro del mayor, e ir a morir junto al hombre que le hace sentir cosquillas en el estómago y que le hace comidas repugnantes para salir corriendo.

Sus supuestas muertes duran bastante. Los ojos de Jones se abren lentamente encontrándose con el techo y la luz encendida. Maldita luz, prendida a estas horas de la madrugada saldrá una gran cuenta. Ni hablar de la televisión. Está en silencio, pero prendida. Vaya forma de gastar luz. Debería apagarla. No tiene ganas de levantarse. Podría lanzar un zapado al interruptor. Sin embargo… ¿dónde están sus zapatos? Ladea la cabeza. Al lugar vacío yace el control del televisor. Uhm…buena idea Alfred. Primero apaga el aparato transmisor y después lanza el control sin moverse de su posición. Con excelente puntería apaga la luz. Ahora sí está todo oscuro, como se debe en la noche.

Noche…

_Tic-Tac_, se escucha las manecillas del reloj haciendo pensar a Alfred.

―Creí que me ibas hacer madrugar. ―dice con un toque de humor, despertando a su compañero.

―Aun no termino ―responde tratando de sentarse en dirección al de ojos azules, quien también se sienta―. No te había dicho de querer experimentar algo contigo.

―Dijiste que el sadomasoquismo no. ―llamará al FBI y a la CIA si es así.

―No es eso ―no puede creer que el menor siga con esa tontera―. Tal vez te traumes pero…quien sabe ―desvía la mirada―. Quizás te quede gustando.

Alfred no comprende. ¿Cuál es la idea de Arthur? ¿Qué quiere experimentar? Le ordena ir al grano.

Inglaterra tose un poco, teniendo los parpados cerrados. Luego los abre frente a la cara americana. Debe ir lento en decírselo.

― ¿Quieres…hacerlo con dos penes? ―propone. Tenso, nervioso. Esperando –tal vez– un puñetazo.

El puñetazo no llega. Los orbes de Alfred se abren pareciendo un punto. El alma se le congela y su trasero se asusta.

―… ¿Qué…cosa? ¿Dos penes? ―los pómulos le arden tan solo al imaginar algo así y sacar la lógica. Si son dos penes, son dos personas― ¡¿A quién trajiste? ―rápidamente lo apunta con el dedo índice― ¡Si es Francis llamo al FBI! ¡Y eso sería infidelidad! ―es imposible, es totalmente imposible, tanto que Inglaterra trata de hacerlo callar para explicarle el malentendido― _God, Arthur!_ ¡Está bien que seas un pervertido, pero no tanto!

― ¡No me entiendes, idiota! ―jacta irritado por el escándalo― ¿Cómo se te ocurre que sería capaz de traer a otra persona? Tu trasero es mío y de nadie más. ―se cruza de brazos, molesto por las absurdas e hirientes suposiciones del joven.

―Gracias por el cumplido, pero no me convences. ―necesita pruebas para creerle, pruebas contundentes, ya que si son dos miembros en su traste, obvio que son dos sujetos. ¿O qué? ¿El otro es un fantasma? ¿Un fantasma?... ¡No, Dios no! ¡Cualquier cosa menos un fantasma!

―Aff. Te lo mostraré ―antes de que Jones entre en histeria por lo del fantasma, la nación amante del té se pone pie, yendo al armario. Unos cuantos segundos ahí buscando entremedio de sus prendas, saca algo raro, y regresa a donde estaba―. _Is this._

―_What's that?_ ―se acerca con curiosidad examinando con la mirada el objeto sostenido en la mano del mayor, hasta la orilla de la cama.

―Un vibrador, juguetes eróticos, un pene de juguete ―le explica, sentándose―. Así que no te preocupes sobre lo de ser infiel.

―Pero… ¿dos en mi trasero? ¿Eso no va ha doler? ―se acomoda cruzando las piernas.

―Puede haber un poco de dolor… ―pausa, prefiriendo observar al lado contrario. Carraspea la garganta intentando pasar desapercibido el tono de su voz y la expresión en sus mejillas― según lo que sé por ahí.

Claro, como si Alfred no se hubiera dado cuenta al solo leerle el semblante. Está más que claro que Inglaterra ya tuvo experiencias así.

Bien, si según Arthur, dice que no dolerá mucho, es porque será así. Es imposible que le estuviera mintiendo. Si lo ama tanto, le diría la verdad y no lo harían.

― ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo quieres intentar? ―de nada recupera la compostura, meneando el juguete.

Lo piensa sosteniéndose el mentón, muy severo. ―_Well_, con el tuyo no es como si me sintiera totalmente satisfecho…

― ¿Qué intentas decir, _git_? ―tiene ganas de golpearlo por esa indirecta. Debería estar agradecido de que un inglés tan apuesto, ardiente y romántico como él, le dé noches de amor y pasión.

―_Okay_. Intentémoslo. ―se anima sin tomarlo en cuenta.

Sin soltar el vibrador, se abalanza sobre el menor, fusionando sus labios con fervor, compartiendo el sonoro de sus ahogadas voces. Su cuello es rodeado por las manos de Alfred. Las suyas, o por lo menos la desocupada le acaricia el pene, comenzando a endurecerlo.

Sus cuerpos se van encendiendo, aunque esté oscuro. No ven con claridad, pero la luz de la calle traspasa la ventana de la habitación, alumbrando lo suficiente, y sus siluetas se logran ver después de todo. A ellos no les importa. Con tocarse, acariciarse, hablarse, pueden saber donde se encuentra el otro, lejos o ceca. Ahora están cerca, muy cerca percibiendo el roce de su piel y emanando sus alientos de boca en boca.

El mayor detiene el ósculo. Lo corta depositando los labios sobre los del otro. Irá en hacer gozar a su pareja con el aparato, llevándolo a la boca de él, a que lo moje con su néctar. Estados Unidos la abre sin pudor. Moja el juguete, lo adecuado según el inglés.

Lo introducirá enseguida. Porque el ano americano sigue dilato desde la anterior acción.

Prepara la posición de la muñeca buscando el orificio. Al encontrarlo, alza la vista a las facciones del portador del rizo, mientras va insertando el pene de juguete de manera lenta y cautelosa. Ve a Alfred morderse el labio inferior, luego emite un jadeo mascullado. No le duele, es molesto y extraño a comparación del miembro del anglosajón. El material es de ¿plástico? No, no es. Se siente…como si fuera de goma, muy suavecito.

Arg…por todos los cielos. ¿Por qué se pone a analizar el material del vibrador?

―Ahhh… ―sorpresivamente se le escapa un gemido a causa de la mano de Inglaterra moviendo el aparato de placer de a dentro hacia afuera, volviendo a besarlo. Y es cuando la intimidad del británico va despertando, donde Jones separa cada vez más las piernas para que entre más profundo.

Kirkland se hace para atrás. De rodillas toma la mano del menor atrayéndolo, besándolo una vez más. A la distancia, no muy lejos de donde se encuentra, coge un pequeño control, uno dejado cuando le mostró el juguete. Por suerte el de lentes no lo notó, aun así sabe que es un vibrador, pero…

Aleja el rostro. Presiona el botón.

― ¡Ah…! N-No…se…se mueve dentro… ―al instante Estados Unidos se encorva apoyándose en los hombros del mayor, quien no se inmute en ayudarlo en enderezarlo. ¿Por qué lo haría? Es su dulce venganza después de todo, agregando lo entretenido y débil que se ve su pareja.

―Por eso se llama vibrador ―procede con sus sarcasmos―. Tú quisiste, así que aguántate _United States_.

Inglaterra dibuja una sonrisa lasciva. Divertido es sentir lo molesto del menor, el fruncido del entrecejo con ganas de devolverle esta maldita sensación.

―Me-Me las…va-vas a pagar…lo-lo juro…ahh-ah…

― ¿Enserio? ¿Qué tal a esta velocidad? ―observa el control y hace realidad lo dicho.

― ¡Aargh…ahh! ―ya no puede aguantar en quedarse levantado, el ritmo en su interior le ganan, provocando que caiga a las sábanas, empuñándolas con toda la fuerza posible, combatiendo con el _tormento_ en su ano que le llega hasta vibrar en el vientre. No solo esa cosa del placer sacude sus nalgas, también hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Los nervios se contraen. Resiste lo posible. Se lo quiere sacar, no podrá soportarlo más. ¡Le está quemando y deformando el trasero!

― ¡Es-Es demasiado…, _stop_! ―exclama con firmeza y energía. De repente siente ningún movimiento en su intimidad. Al fin…

Arthur le hizo caso, tirando el control al suelo. Se acerca al país de las hamburguesas, acariciándole la frente. Le despeja las hebras sudadas viendo el perfil.

― ¿Cómo estuvo? ―la sonrisa es otra, más amable que la anterior.

El muchacho norteamericano lo mira y surca los labios. ―Bien, pero no pude aguantarlo.

El inglés lo besa en la frente cerrando los ojos. Acto seguido pega la suya en la de él, compartiendo sus cómplices miradas, avisando ser el momento propuesto por el mayor.

― ¿Listo? ―Arthur procura en estar seguro.

―Sí. ―acierta con el habla y la cabeza, convencido en continuar hasta el final. Le gusta experimentar cosas nuevas en la vida.

Después de unas cuantas miradas y pestañeos, Kirkland se instala entremedio de las piernas americanas, aproximándose a la intimidad ocupada por el juguete erótico. De repente le suben los nerviosismos sin explicación. ¿Estará asustado? Si al que van a follar es a Alfred. ¿O por qué será complicado moverse con otro? Puede ser eso. Se preocupa de ambas cosas, del menor y si su "amigo" se siente apretado. Bien, pero ya está aquí y no hay vuelta atrás, a no ser si Alfred se niega.

Traga. Alza la vista a su novio. Si creer que él se encuentra nervioso, solo es cuestión de preguntarle a Alfred, y no es buena idea hacerlo. Podría colocarlo más asustado de lo que está.

Bien, vamos. Respira hondo.

―Si te duele, me dices para sacarlo. ―al decir esas palabras, Alfred sonríe y asiente.

Arthur repite en acomodarse. Baja la vista a los genitales. No se hace esperar más y parte de su cuerpo se introduce en el de su pareja. Suave, cauteloso, sin prisa. El otro entrometido le causa molestia, como si estuviera en un ascensor con ocho personas adentro, totalmente apretado. Frunce el ceño. Desea ir más adentro, más y más.

Un lamento le acapara la atención. No es el suyo. Le pregunta al estadounidense si se encuentra bien y si quiere detener esto. Alfred se niega. Lo convence de tener todo bajo control, sin ocultar el débil dolor separando las estrechas paredes, brindando el lujoso paso a las profundidades de su ser.

Inglaterra prosigue. Se inclina para el frente, aterrizando en el hombro izquierdo de su amante, dejando el aire de su boca acariciarle el oído. Un poco más para adelante. Un poco más juntando su piel con la de él. Siente toda su erección en el interior de Estados Unidos, sin hacerse aun la idea de compartir el ano con un vibrador, aunque es mucho mejor que compartirlo con otra persona.

Nace un delis adentro. Alfred se aferra al cuerpo de Arthur desde la espalda. Dentro suyo empiezan a estimularlo, incitándolo a extender las extremidades, doblando las rodillas, apoyando los pies en la cama. Y súbitamente el glande erecto del mayor va hacia afuera, regresando a su posición. Esto provoca la inclinación en la espalda americana acompañada de un extenso gemido y un leve sollozo en sus ojos.

Aun sigue siendo complicado en crear las embestidas. No lo puede hacer de un golpe, eso sería cruel. A Arthur le aparecen las agradables ganas de besar a Alfred. Lo besa, mientras regulariza la candencia del empuje, durando un par de segundos hasta lograr mejores resultados en acrecentar la velocidad.

― ¿Cómo está? ―adquiere a decir. Lo esperado por Alfred es aquella personalidad pervertida de Arthur que suele sacarla cuando hacen el amor.

―Bi-Bien… ―tartamudea concentrado en lo que hacen.

― ¿Solo bien…? ―va rápido, cada vez más rápido en penetrarlo, ardiéndoles sus respectivos cuerpos.

―Ca-Caliente…los dos están calientes ―ya ni siquiera siente el dolor de antes, ahora es remplazado por el éxtasis, aumentando considerablemente el frenesí. Se siente perfecto, delicioso― …ah…ah… Se mu-mueven ah-ah, juntos… Arthur…

Lo increíble es que se muevan dos allá dentro, como bestias en la búsqueda de comida.

―Ah…Alfred…A-Alfred… ―lo nombra, parte de la armonía de sus labios, de sus jadeos, de sus sueltas sincronizadas.

El aludido cambia el abrazo en el británico. Lleva los brazos a su cuello, obteniendo una vista hermosa, mejores a los paisajes de naturaleza de su casa. Los ojos verdes del mayor, siendo testigo de su delirio de pasión. No existe nada comparado con mirarle los ojos a tu pareja al hacer el amor, porque se puede sentir lo que se siente.

―_Arthur…I love you so m-much… _―y lo demuestra, más allá del simple sexo, existe algo más fuerte, puro y verdadero, que hace latir sus corazón, bombardeando la tibia sangre por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, y eso es lo que les hace hervir la piel, las ganas de tenerse al uno al otro, siendo uno en las noches necesarias.

―_Me-Me too…Me too I lo-love you too much… _―él le corresponde del mismo modo, dando a conocer la complejidad de contestar, respirar y moverse al mismo tiempo.

Las húmedas y calientes paredes ya yacen a merced de dos miembros, golpeándolos una y otra vez, saliendo miles de veces para volver a entrar con más fuerza. Tanto, haciendo a Estados Unidos rodear la espalda de Inglaterra con las piernas, cruzándolas en forma de equis. Aquella posición brinda la facilidad de empujar hacia adentro, un apoyo en conseguir regocijo en su mente, cuerpo y alma. Le agradan la cavidad anal. Bestial, salvaje. No lo detiene. El sonido del choque del respaldo de la cama contra la pared es música para sus oídos.

― ¿Los sientes? Ah…cada vez está más profundo y fácil de entrar… ―Arthur se arquea, admirando la expresión acalorada del de abajo, sin detenerse en clavarle toda su carne.

―Se me va…ahh…agrandar el culo… ―el miedo es de cómo quedaría después de todo esto. ¿Volvería a su tamaño natural? ¿Por qué mierda se pone a penar en eso? No importa si su ano se agranda o se achique, nadie lo va a mirar, solamente su novio. Haciendo excepción si algún lejano día tuviera problemas a la próstata.

―Esto es increíble…ah, ah…ah…nunca pensé que…podrías con dos…a la vez… ―y a él, el individuo de juguete no le molesta para nada. Le presiona, es cierto, no obstante es excitante que se aprieten juntos dentro de algo pequeño capaz de dilatarse con majestuosidad.

―Hazme madrugar…Arthur…aah, argh…pártame en dos…

El mencionado suelta una risilla. Esto sí que es venganza. Corrección, doble venganza.

Doble placer. Doble pasión. Doble todo. Lo único que le falta es cumplir su sueño erótico, tener dos Alfred's. El actual y el otro un poquito más joven. Eso sería fantástico, tanto que quedaría marcado por el resto de su existencia. La próxima semana revisará en su biblioteca si hay un hechizo de ese tipo. Sería un hermoso, tierno y bonito trío. Dos Alfred's tocándose, iluminándolo con esas miradas azules de un tanto de inocencia, pidiendo atención, urgente.

Urgente en darse cuenta en acelerar las embestidas, porque ciertas cosquillas en su vientre le avisan de su liberación.

Rápidamente entrelaza sus dedos con los de Alfred, oprimiéndolas. Acomoda su frente en la de él. Cierra los orbes, y aguanta un poco más en salir y entrar de la cavidad americana, volviéndolo loco.

―_Oh my God…! Fuck! _―los gemidos de la nación menor se intensifican asombrosamente. Su interior es firmemente golpeado sin parar. Son punzadas de último minuto, las últimas de esta noche…

…De esta madrugada olvidando la hora que es.

―Me-Me vengo…ah… ―se oprime más al chico. Sus caderas ya son una máquina por la intensidad y profundidad, en tanto las largas piernas norteamericanas lo sujetan con mayor firmeza, y lo agarra de los cabellos de la nuca.

Aun así, se necesita obligadamente alguien que asista en la rigidez de Jones. Arthur lo hace. Mete la mano por debajo de su cuerpo, cogiéndole el miembro. Con esto, el clímax se acerca.

―_Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me, Arthur!_

El temblor en sus cuerpos los hace pegarse más, liberando el último aliento de sexo. Es un total desahogo manteniéndose firmes todavía, antes de flaquear. Exhalan, regularizando la respiración. El calor sigue después de todo como aromatizante impregnado en el ambiente.

El fluido de sus intimidades, muestra de la satisfacción mutua, se escapan una vez más. En Alfred, la eyección lo consume dejan muertas sus extremidades. El cansancio le quitó las fuerzas al héroe. Ahora, lo único que desea es dormir.

Apenas con la vista mantenida mostrando casi una imagen borrosa, intenta salir del interior del menor. Inglaterra lo hace muy lento, muy cuidadoso, sujetando el vibrador para que no se mueva. Sacarlos al mismo tiempo no es recomendable en darle sorpresa a su pareja. Sale. Respira inflando el pecho dándose cuenta de lo empapado que se encuentra. Hacerlo dos veces seguidas no es muy recomendable si no quieres sentirse sucio, anhelando una ducha de agua fría para no volver a calentarse.

Bien, lo siguiente es sacar el pene de juguete. Procede del mismo modo, cuidadoso. Lo retira causando sin querer un lamento en el menor. Por suerte solo fue eso. Nada grave.

Tira el objeto al suelo. Y cae agotado a la cama.

* * *

><p><em>9:30 am.<em>

― ¿Alguien sabe por qué Estados Unidos y Reino Unido no han llegado a la reunión? ―Alemania lleva los minutos contados. Media hora de retraso de esos dos a una reunión extraordinariamente importante, donde el primero los convocó. ¿Acaso es una de sus bromas? Si es así, pudo haberse dado un paseo junto con Feliciano al parque.

―Tal vez tuvieron otras cosas más importantes que hacer, _da._ ―menciona el ruso, contento en no verle la cara a su gran enemigo. Una reunión sin Estados Unidos, es el día más feliz de su vida.

―Lo dudo ―contrapone Francia―. Nada es más importante que el G-8, a excepción de mi belleza.

De esa forma, los seis países comienzan a reclamar sobre el retraso de los habla inglesa. Lovino está molesto. No quería venir, pero su tonto hermano menor lo sacó la cama. Estar durmiendo es mucho mejor que oír a todos esos idiotas.

Tanto grito, tanta exclamación en saber qué sucederá, Ludwig los calma. Como siempre.

― ¿Alguien los puede llamar al teléfono o celular? ―y les regala una maravillosa idea que a ninguno se les ocurrió.

* * *

><p>El hogar de la pareja de cabellos rubios. Ellos duermen tranquilos bajo las sábanas. Se habían armado de valor para acostarse y no morir de frío por andar desnudos. Sin embargo, sus sueños de princesita encantada son interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono.<p>

―Arthuuuur… ―murmura Estados Unidos cubriéndose la cabeza. No tiene ganas de levantarse en contestar.

―Déjalo que suene… ―dice nada más. La voz le suena al igual que su compañero, débil.

Entonces dejan al teléfono sonar hasta quedar en silencio.

Otra vez suena.

―Lánzale algo. ―propone Arthur hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Alfred acepta la idea. Su brazo sale de las abrigadoras telas cogiendo lo primero, una lámpara. Sin mirar, guiándose por el sonido, la lanza al teléfono que yace al frente sobre una mesita barnizada.

―Recibe esto teléfono del mal…

El teléfono muere, cayendo al suelo.

―Los celulares… ―sí, los condenados celulares también suenan, más encima los dos. ¿No pueden dejarlos dormir tranquilos? Claro, como ellos no tuvieron un placer extremo no entienden lo cansados que están.

―Maldición… ―y otra vez el menor debe hacer algo para regresar al sueño. ¡Soñaba con un mar de hamburguesas y tiernos peluches de Arthur! ¡Era su mundo ideal! Pero no tiene nada más para lanzarles.

Tiene que haber un milagro para callar sus celulares.

¿Eh? No es verdad. No emiten ningún sonido. Eso quiere decir que Dios se apiadó de ellos.

(En verdad, las baterías se agotaron. Tienen suerte.)

Segundos después de silencio, uno de los dos de mueve acurrucándose en el otro. Frente a frente hallando en mirarle. Alfred lo busca y lo encuentra.

― ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy día? ―pregunta Inglaterra.

―Dormir contigo.

La pareja sabe porque la razón de las llamadas. Es la reunión. No les interesa. No cambia nada si están presentes o no. Y si hay alborotos, Alemania es siempre quien los termina calmándolos con sermones rudos y filosóficos. Él puede hacerse cargo de todo.

Dejen que ellos duerman y descansen. La respuesta de Alfred es clara, hoy día desea dormir con Arthur, luego de la venganza.

Una venganza excelente.

Una de las mejores venganzas jamás creadas, con el resultado de haber madrugado a Estados Unidos. Aunque también…hizo madrugar por segunda vez a Inglaterra.

Pero, vale la pena.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ay, cosas que se me ocurren a mí. Como dije con anticipación, nunca escribí posiciones como el "69" o doble penetración anal. Dios… ¿cómo puedo hablar de eso así como así? (xD) Bien, cuesta un poco escribir "pene" y "ano", pero así se llaman esas partes a lo que algunas personas creen que es una ordinariez. Si el pene se llamase "lápiz" y lápiz "pene", sería lo mismo: ¡Oh no, no digas lápiz, cochino! e.e

Lo más feo es decir polla, cíclope, o yo que sé xD

Digamos que me costó mucho. Tardé cuatro días en terminarlo, y espero que haya valido la pena ^^

La idea era hacer a Arthur más tsundere-hard, pero…no pude. No puedo arrebatarle sus momentos románticos y tiernos, y mucho menso con Alfred. ¡No puedo! *llora gheimente*

Ah, también podría escribir la primera porno vista por Alfred, en compañía de Arthur para no sentirse raro. Claro que no sería basado en esta historia, si no una aparte. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustaría? Y vendría con lemon :3

En fin, por lo menos la venganza no fue tan mala 8D

Ojalá les haya gustado y no hayan tenido escape de sangre por la nariz xD

Saludos, cuídense, bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
